Too Far?
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: [Sequal to Go the Distance] Robin takes the initiative in his relationship with Starfire, and takes her out on a date! But might things go further than they realize?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a continuation of the events that began in _How Far? _and _Go the Distance. _I suggest reading those two stories before reading this one, just so you're not lost. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Too Far?**

**Chapter One**

She laid on the bed, sighing. It had been so long, so long since she had been in there, feeling true pleasure. And now, she had it!

'It's good to be back!' she thought as she rolled over onto her stomach and opened the book.

Raven had not read anything during the Titan's months long battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. They had traveled most of the globe, and now were back home. Things were different, but Raven knew it was pointless to complain. Change was inevitable.

Besides, she now had some reading to catch up on. She picked up the book she had just started before the ordeal with the Brotherhood of Evil began. Since it had been so long since she read it, she decided to start all over again.

The book was a gift from Starfire after Raven did the favor for her so long ago, when she took Cyborg and Beast Boy to mall while Robin and Starfire did who-knows-what together. She had forgotten the details, but didn't mind. What _was_ on her mind was that she was amazed that of all her books, she didn't previously own the one she was reading now.

'How could I have missed this one?' she thought. 'Tolkien is such a genius!

She already had read the first three chapters when she heard a knock at her door. 'Damn it!' she thought. 'Who the hell is it?'

She needed some privacy, and was less than enthusiastic for visitors. 'If this is Beast Boy, I'm going to strangle him!'

She opened her door. "Robin?" she said.

"Hey Raven." he replied. "Mind if I come in?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Sure, why not?" She stood aside and let him inside.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

He noticed the open book. "Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted your reading."

"Oh, no problem."

"What book is it?"

"It's one Starfire bought me. Its all three _Lord of the Rings_ stories, together in one book."

"Really? That's quite a read!"

"I enjoy it."

"I don't doubt it."

"Yeah. So, what did you want to ask me?"

Robin sighed. "Well, I know we've only been back less than a week, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember the favor you did for Starfire, where you managed to allow us to have the tower to ourselves?"

"Yeah, I remember." She realized what he wanted. "You want another day to yourselves, don't you?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"It didn't require much thought." She rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure if I'm up to it."

"All you'll be doing is going out to the mall with Cyborg and Beast Boy. And last time, I remember you enjoyed it, after you hung out with that one guy."

"What guy?"

"The one Starfire told me about. The gothic guy you met at the dance club that Blackfire took us to?"

"Oh, him." She stood up and stared out the window. "He's with someone else."

Robin gasped. "What?"

"I went to the mall the other day and saw him with his new girlfriend."

"Are you sure it wasn't his sister or something?"

"Since when does a sister give her brother a hickey?"

"Oh." He got up and walked next to Raven. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That he broke your heart."

"Yeah, well, things change. It's inevitable."

"But him leaving you like that? That's rather low."

"We talked about it. He said that since I lead a life of fighting evil, that we may not be right for each other. He's more of a pacifist. So, he figured it was pointless to wait for me to come back, and hooked up with a new girl."

"I see. So, what did you do?

"I told him that I understood and just walked out of the mall."

"Do you feel if you go back to the mall, you might feel regret or something?"

"No. It's just too soon."

Robin sighed. He wished he could comfort Raven in this situation. 'She has all these problems, and here I am asking for a favor!'

He wanted to smack himself in the head. Then, inspiration came to him.

"Why not hang out with one of the guys then?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Be with Beast Boy or Cyborg. I'm sure you won't feel so lonely then."

"Beast Boy will cause me a migraine. And Cyborg...well, he's a bit too enthusiastic about things that don't interest me."

"Maybe that's just what you need. Enthusiasm."

She glared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could chat with Cy about something. Not sure what about, though."

"That's the spirit, Raven!"

"Don't get your hopes up, now. I'm only considering this."

"No problem, Raven. Just let me know what you come up with, okay?"

"Sure."

Robin turned to walk out the door, but Raven caught his arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just want to thank you." she said.

"Okay."

With that, Raven embraced the Boy Wonder. He was caught off guard, and so merely patted her on the back. What was more unexpected, however, was that she kissed him on the cheek!

She let him go and stared at him and smiled; he was blushing.

"Caught you off guard, huh?" she said.

"Yeah." he replied. "It's just a good thing Starfire didn't see that!"

She smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it. I did the same thing to her too."

"What do you mean? You hugged and kissed her?"

"Only on the cheek, like I did with you."

"Well, I guess that makes the three of us a family of sorts!"

"You _all_ are my family, Robin." She hugged him again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book."

"Sure, Raven. Let me know what you come up with." He left the room.

Raven stared at the door for a moment. 'Please don't tell me I'm getting feelings for him.' she thought to herself.

Out of all the male members in Titans Tower, Robin was the only one that she felt she could be open with. Since her ordeal with Slade and Trigon, she felt that there was nothing she could hold back from him.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 'Better get back to my book before I start fantasizing.'

She laid on her bed, and resumed her reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You see Star," Cyborg began, "You have to open your mouth wider than usual. You have to allow a wider opening for the proper flow."

"I am not sure if I can remember all that." Starfire replied.

"Oh, it's quite easy." Beast Boy added. "Just think 'lip and tongue' action."

"Lip and tongue action. I believe I can remember that."

"That's right." Cyborg said. "Keep those in mind, and you'll master public speaking skills."

"Of course," Beast Boy added, "It also helps if you remember three important things; lie, lie, and lie!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Whatever." Cyborg deadpanned.

"Oh, and don't wear tight underwear!" the changeling exclaimed.

"That is not a problem." Starfire replied. "I am careful to ensure that my underwear is not too tight."

The two boys stared at her for a moment. "Okay, I think that's enough for today, Star." Cyborg said. "We'll continue later."

"Very well." She yawned, stretching her arms. Beast Boy stared intently at her as she did so, noticing that her breasts seemed more prominent when she extended her arms over her head.

"I shall go to sleep now." she said, not noticing the blank look on her green friend's face. He stared at her as she departed the lounge.

"Hey, Garfield!" Cyborg said.

"What?" he replied, grinning.

"Better not let Robin catch you doing that, or he'll poke your eyes out."

"Thanks for the advice, Cy." he said, sarcastically. "I wonder when those two are going to have at it again."

"What business is that of...wait, what do you mean?"

"Come on Cy, I don't need a microprocessor brain to tell me that Star and Robin have been at it in the sack."

"And how did you reach _that_ conclusion, Sherlock?"

"Think about it! When Star had her birthday, both she _and _Robin were hovering around each other the whole day. With the way they were acting, they might as well been smoking cigarettes!"

"You sure do have an active and sick imagination, you know that?"

"And what do you think those two were doing the day Raven took both of us to the mall? If you ask me, she's in on it too."

"And since when does Raven play matchmaker?"

"She didn't _make_ them hook up; she just arranged it so they got time alone! Duh!"

"Well then, I'd love to see her reaction when we ask her about that."

"Do you really think she'd tell _us_?"

"We're her friends, remember? I'm sure she'll share it with us."

"Whatever." He cracked his neck. "It's about midnight. I'm going to bed."

He left the lounge, leaving Cyborg to clean and lock up the Tower.

'What a dolt!" he thought as he wiped off the table.

The idea that Raven would assist in giving Robin and Starfire some alone time was preposterous! Besides, Robin himself was too serious and well mannered to be having sex at his age. Or was he?

Robin had shown a somewhat different attitude after his visit to the True Master. What had happened there? Perhaps he wasn't such a pill as he had thought.

And what of Raven? She had changed in her mannerisms since the defeat of Trigon. And with the Brotherhood of Evil out of the way, she seemed more relaxed. Might she have a hidden romantic streak in her after all? She did, after all, have a short lived crush on Aqualad once. Then again, the teen heartthrob did also attract Starfire's attention for a time, not to mention dozens of other girls.

Cyborg shook these musings out of his head as finished securing Titans Tower for the night. 'Better not get any images running around in my head tonight.' he thought.

With that, he went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Next morning, Raven had awakened early. She quickly dressed and went to the lounge. She activated the computer and went on the internet. Thankfully, it was equipped with a high speed connection, so she didn't have to wait forever for it to download everything.

She spent a few minutes finding the site she was looking for. A few more minutes of working, she had what she wanted. She printed couple of forms and logged off the computer. "Perfect!" she said aloud, going into the kitchen.

She took out the kettle, filled it with water, and set it to boil. She then sat down on one of the stools in kitchen and began to eat an apple. 'I hope Robin appreciates this.' she thought as she fingered the paper in her hands.

To her relief, Robin was the first to arrive. "You're up early." he said.

"I had work to do." she said, getting off the stool and walking to him. "Here." she said, handing him the papers.

He glanced over them. "A reservation for a resort? What's this all about?"

"It's easier than getting a day alone at the tower. Besides, a change of scenery would do you two good."

"Raven, we spent the last few months constantly changing scenery."

"But that was in pursuit of evil. Here, you'll be on vacation."

Robin read the first page again and gasped. "Two hundred and fifty bucks? Geez, Raven! That's going out of your way, isn't it?"

"Hey, I've saved up quite a bit from our trip around the world. Besides, you two are worth it. You're my friends."

"But what about hanging out with Cy and Beast Boy?"

"I can do that here. We can still have fun. Well, _they _can."

Robin sighed. "Well, I suppose you can have fun catching up on your reading, right?"

"Good idea."

"Where are you at so far, anyway?"

"Past a part not in the movie. After they met Tom Bombadil."

"Huh? Wait, don't tell me. You'll probably loose me and tell me the _whole_ story." He sighed. "I bet you're blazing through the book, huh?"

"Not really. I'm only up to chapter ten."

"You were at chapter three when I talked to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And now at ten? Raven, that's seven chapters!"

"I know. I read those parts before we went on our world tour."

"Oh. Say, you know who you remind me of, Raven?"

"Who?"

"Remember that Disney movie _Beauty and the Beast_? You remind me of Belle."

She blinked at him. It had been so long since Starfire had shown that movie.

"How so? I don't go around singing." She then smiled. "Maybe you're saying I'm beautiful, huh? Should I tell Starfire?"

"No! What I referred to is that you like books just as she did."

"I see." She then gasped. "So you're saying I'm _not_ beautiful?" She pouted.

"No, no! I'm not saying that! I'm..." He then realized what she was doing. "Hey! No fair messing with my mind!"

She laughed. "You're too excitable!" She went to get her water for tea.

Starfire had now entered the kitchen. Robin ran to her.

"Glorious morning to you, friend Robin!" she said, embracing him tightly.

"And good morning to you too, Star!" he blurted out. She put him down.

"I got something to show you." he told her.

"Oh, how wonderful! Some manner of present?"

"Even better." He showed her the forms.

She read them over. "Am I correct in that this is saying that we can stay at this resort?"

"That's right, Star! I wanted us to have some time alone, so I got us a reservation."

"Actually, _I_ got it for him." Raven deadpanned as she sipped her tea.

"Oh, friend Raven! I am so grateful for this kindness!" She rushed over to embrace her.

"Um, careful of the tea, Star!" she said taking care to make sure it didn't spill.

She let go of her friend and embraced Robin again. "You are so wonderful, Robin! I shall look forward to our stay at the resort!" She let him go and began to make her breakfast.

Robin stared at the papers in his hand and noticed something. "Whoa, I didn't notice this part." He read it a few times. "Tomorrow? Geez, I can't believe I didn't notice that part! Starfire, tonight we got to pack!"

"I shall be prepared to do so tonight!"

"Good. In the meantime, I need to get directions."

"Hey, genius." Raven said. "Look at the papers again."

He flipped through and found what Raven referred to. "Oh, thanks. Man, it's too early. I'm off my game."

Raven smiled as she helped herself to another serving of tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The day was mostly peaceful, with only one call in the late afternoon; Doctor Light was at it again. Raven decided to take him on herself, while the other Titans stayed behind, monitoring her progress.

The fight was a rather disappointing one for Raven. Light was still sore from his last defeat, and let his anger get out of control. His attacks were not at all well planned, as the mystic easily avoided them.

She ended the battle by giving the good (or rather, bad) doctor another trip to her dark dimension. When Light came out, he was frightened out of his wits.

Despite the ease of her victory, on the way back to Titans Tower, Raven almost felt like singing. A thought crept into the back of her mind; perhaps this was the upswing of her emotional states. She knew that sooner or later, she might suddenly become miserable and moody again. But for now, she decided to enjoy her happy mood.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Raven entertained the Titans with her story of defeat Doctor Light.

"Too bad I wasn't there!" Beast Boy said. "I could've mooned the guy for you!"

Raven scoffed at him. "In that case, I would have sent you to the dark dimension as well."

"That, or you could just hang him in the air for all the world to see!" suggested Cyborg. "I bet he'd get lots of dates after that!"

Beast Boy blushed as the other Titans laughed, though he did manage a grin.

"Guess you're the _butt_ of the jokes tonight, huh Beast Boy?" Robin said.

The Titans laughed even harder, including Raven! The changeling's face was now almost as red as a tomato.

"Okay guys, let's lay off him." Raven said when she caught her breath.

"She's right." Cyborg said. "I've got spaghetti here and I don't want it to go to waste!"

"Agreed!" Starfire exclaimed. "I wish to consume the stringy noodles and meat!"

The other Titans nearly gagged on their first bite.

"Did I say something wrong?" the Tameranean asked.

"No, Star." Robin quickly said. "Let's just eat."

The other Titans nodded and ate in silence.

When they finished, Beast Boy took it upon himself to wash the dishes. It kept his mind off of Starfire, not to mention the statement she made earlier. She said it innocently enough, but to the others, even Raven, it was too easily taken as something dirty.

Robin sat down, re-reading the papers Raven printed. He had an inspiration. He walked to the windows and took out his communicator, typing in a number.

Starfire watched his actions with curiosity. He walked back, smiling. "Say Star," he said. "Would you mine if we left for the resort tonight?"

"Can you do that?" Raven asked.

"I called them and they said it was no problem."

"I have no problem with it." Starfire answered. "I can be ready in a few minutes."

"Well, then it's settled. Come on, Star, let's get packing!"

The two Titans left the lounge for their respective rooms.

"Wonder what his hurry is." Cyborg said.

"He's anxious." Raven said. "He has a lot of stress and feels a need to get it off his chest."

"I'm sure that's not all he's getting off his chest." Beast Boy muttered as he cleaned off the grease and soap from his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Raven, I think we both know what's going on, now don't we Cyborg?"

"I don't know what you mean." Cyborg said.

"Tell me, Beast Boy." Raven said tersely.

"Well, first off I kind of figured this all out myself." he said. With that, he told Raven the same things he told Cyborg yesterday evening. When he finished, he noted the mystic's reaction; her expression was one of stone.

"Well Raven?" he said. "How much of what I said is true?"

She sighed, and then smirked. "You never cease to amaze me, you sly son of a bitch." she said.

Beast Boy nodded. "In other words, _all_ of it."

"Despite that, Beast Boy," Raven began, "You will _not_ get on their case about it, now will you?"

"Hey, what they do in bed together is their own business as far as I'm concerned!"

"Good." Cyborg said. "Make sure it _stays_ that way, or I'm gonna have to hurt you."

The changeling blanched at him. "Sure Cy, sure."

Just then, Starfire and Robin walked in, each with a medium sized suitcase in hand.

"Well, we're off!" the Boy Wonder said.

"Have fun, you two!" Cyborg called out.

The two Titans left. Beast Boy sighed. "I hope I get a girlfriend like that one day." he said.

"Well, wish in one hand, crap in the other and see which piles up first." Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I liked you better before you died." he muttered.

It took Raven a moment to figure out what Beast Boy meant. "Technically, I never died." she said. "I only became energy and reformed as a kid again."

"Well, I would've liked you better then."

Raven shook her head and went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Upon entering their room at the resort, Robin slung his suitcase on his bed. "Well, we're here."

Starfire did the same. "It is a glorious place to stay!"

They spend a minute or two admiring their accommodations. Then, they started unpacking and stowing their clothes and toilet articles.

"I hope we didn't over pack." Robin said when he finished.

"It is better to have more than we need than less, is it now?" Starfire said.

"Yeah, I guess so." He stretched and yawned. "I guess I'm ready for bed."

"As am I." Starfire stretched and cracked a few joints. She then took out her sleepwear, a change of underwear and a towel. She then intently watched Robin take out his articles.

"Should I shower first, or do you want to?" he asked her.

"Why not both of us at the same time?" she said.

"You serious?"

"We did it once before, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"So, can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Shower together?"

Robin heaved a sigh. "Sure, okay!"

"Great!"

With that, Starfire undressed. Robin stared at her for a moment before undressing himself as well.

He felt awkward as he entered the shower with her. It had been so long since that memorable moment so many months ago (he couldn't quite remember exactly _how_ long ago).

The water felt good as he wet himself down. He then began to lather up. Starfire had to switch positions with him to wet herself as well. They chuckled as they brushed past each other. Robin stared for a moment at Starfire as she lathered up, looking more radiant than ever. He admired how the soapy water made her orange skin glisten. When she turned to face him, he quickly looked away, which made her laugh.

Starfire was equally entranced by Robin's appearance. She admired his muscular features, which, in a way, made him appear older than he actually was. She was quite proud of the fact that he belonged to her and no one else. She felt especially possessive of him.

Robin now began to wash his hair. It was refreshing to get the day old hair gel out along with all the other dirt from the day's activities. He once again had to let Star closer to the shower head so she could wash her hair. As he stared at her, he let some of the later get in his eyes. He tried to rub it out, but his hands were also covered in lather. He tried to reach for his washcloth, but forgot where it was exactly. Instead, he found he had grabbed Starfire, though he wasn't sure where.

"Um, Robin?" she said. "Why are you grabbing my grebnaks?"

"Oh, sorry Star!" he blurted out. "I couldn't see! I was just trying to get my wash cloth."

She giggled. "Here it is." She handed it to him.

He thanked her and wiped the soap out of his face.

When Robin went to rinse his hair, Starfire had also gotten soap in her eyes. She too went to grab for her wash cloth, but instead somehow grabbed Robin in a painful area!

"Star!" he blurted out. "If you're trying to get your wash cloth, _that's not it_!"

"I am so sorry, Robin!" she exclaimed. "I am not sure why I grabbed you there."

"Probably the same reason I touched your, um, grebnaks."

They both laughed.

Later, they both were dried off and about to get ready for bed. Before he had a chance to get dressed, though, Starfire rushed over to Robin and embraced him.

"What brings this on, Star?" he asked.

"I just wanted to remember what it feels like to embrace you when you are naked!"

"Any reason why?"

"So when I sleep, I have something to dream about!"

Robin chuckled and returned her embrace. "Tomorrow, it will be real."

Starfire also laughed. "Here is to tomorrow then!"

Robin waited patiently for Starfire to let him go, but she seemed unrelenting in her grip.

"Star?" he said. "It's, uh, starting to feel a little chilly in here, you know."

She giggled. "Of course, my love, of course."

She let him go and proceeded to get dressed. Robin did the same.

As he laid in the bed, he still felt his heart pounding from earlier. 'I must be out of it.' he said. He wondered if the time spent battling the Brotherhood of Evil had taken away some of his tolerance for being intimate with Starfire. Perhaps that was it! At his young age, along with his mannerisms, he wasn't used to being so close to someone, as he was with Starfire. He hoped such feelings of anxiety would leave him as he got older.

Starfire felt concern for her true love. She also noticed Robin's nervousness and anxiety. She knew from the past experiences with him that he was willing to accept her advances. 'Perhaps our fight across the world has taken away some of his feelings?' she thought. That had to it! She looked at him with pity. He seemed stressed over something. Maybe he was aware of his lack of intimacy with her. Perhaps tomorrow he would be more open.

On the heels of that thought, came the memories of what she did in the shower to him. A smile came across her face. She replayed the sensations in her mind. She felt her face become warm as she blushed.

With such pleasant thoughts in her mind, Starfire finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Early the next morning, Robin and Starfire had gotten dressed and left the resort.

Robin wore shorts and a T-shirt, but still had his mask on. Starfire wore her usual costume.

Robin led Star to the beach, which was only a few hundred yards away. As a consequence of living on the west coast, the sun rose from the direction of land. Starfire, nevertheless, found it quite beautiful. It was as Robin had hoped.

They talked to each other, joked, and shared stories from months past that they never really had time to share. After they finished sharing some various stories, Starfire was silent.

"Is something wrong, Star?" Robin asked her.

"Oh, nothing." she replied.

"Come on, I know when you're feeling sad."

She heaved a sigh. "You are correct Robin, I _do_ feel somewhat sad."

"What about? We're here alone, with time together."

"I was just thinking of the time we were away from home."

"How does that make you sad at a time like this?"

"The time we were away and had to battle the Evil Brotherhood, you and I could not be together."

"How do you mean?"

"While we fought side by side, we could not share feelings with each other. Our deepest feelings."

Robin nodded. "I see what you mean. I think our time away left me out of practice of being intimate with someone."

"And that also makes me sad. I am afraid that I must repeat my work with you."

"Your _work_?"

"The task of showing you that you can be more open in feelings with me, so that we can be very close."

Robin considered his next words. "You don't have to feel that way, Star." he told her. "I can still be open with my feelings, just as we were that one day we had to ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! How else do you think I managed to get us time here at this place?"

Starfire pondered this for a moment. "I see your point, Robin. I shall have to see more evidence of your sincerity, though."

"You will Star, you will!"

Starfire was intrigued by Robin's mannerisms. A growing feeling of hope came into her mind. Perhaps Robin _could_ still please her as before!

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, the day had just started. Raven was in the kitchen, boiling water for her tea. Cyborg joined her there a few minutes later.

"Couldn't sleep?" the mystic asked.

"No." he replied. "Besides, it's a nice day. Might as well enjoy it."

"I see."

She took the pot and filled her cup. She let the tea bag soak in the hot water.

"So, Raven." Cyborg began. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Besides the question you just asked?"

"Yes."

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Okay." He heaved a sigh. "Whatever made you decide to help Robin and Starfire in their relationship?"

Raven felt a wave of exasperation. "Does it really matter?"

"Not really. I was just curious."

Raven took her tea to the lounge and sat down, rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"I guess I did it as a friend, that's all. A simple act of friendship."

"But this kind of thing has consequences."

"Like what?"

"Well, what if Star is emotionally hurt or something?"

"Do you remember when I had to share a bond with Robin?"

"When he thought he was fighting Slade, right?"

"Yes. Well, I know him enough to know that he wouldn't hurt Star like that in any way."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Another question: did you ever feel jealousy?"

"Over what?"

"That Starfire has a boyfriend and you don't?"

"Jealousy wouldn't be the word. More like 'envy'. And no, I didn't. Envy is pointless."

"Uh huh." Cyborg paced in a circle. "You're about to remind me that emotional control is the basis of your life, eh?"

"I would not remind you of that which you know so well."

Cyborg glared at her. "Well, if you say it's just an act of good will, then I won't presume to debate you."

"That is wise." She then picked up her book.

"What is that you're reading?" He looked over her shoulder, but she held the book to her chest.

"A really good book. Now, if you don't mind." She began to read again.

"You keep up reading as much as you do, and you'll need granny glasses soon."

"That's a myth." she replied without looking up.

Sighing, Cyborg began to cook breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After enjoying a breakfast at the resort, Robin and Starfire went out to the town for a relaxing walk. They noted some places which they could go to later on that day for fun, as well as places for lunch and dinner. Mostly, though, they enjoyed the weather, a welcome improvement compared to what they had faced for the past several months.

Later that day, after lunch, they went to a dance club they had seen. The place was rather dark, but not too much so. The atmosphere was lively.

"Most enjoyable, Robin!" Starfire said as they took their seats at a table. The waitress took their orders for their drinks; Starfire had lemonade, Robin a root beer.

When they finished off their first drinks, Robin decided to make his move.

"What do you say to a dance, Star?" he asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" she replied, taking his hand.

"What is it?"

Smiling, he went to the DJ and made a request. He the lead Starfire to the center of the dance floor. With that, the DJ put on _Livin' La Vida Loca_.

Starfire smiled as she and Robin danced furiously along with the other patrons. He twirled her around several times, spun on his heels, and just let himself go!

Afterward, the rested to catch their breath, having worked up quite a sweat.

"How's that for fun?" Robin asked.

"I have another song in mind." Starfire replied. Taking Robin in hand, she went to the DJ and made her request. Walking back to Robin, she saw one of the other girls had walked to him and appeared to be flirting with him! Furious, she stormed to him and shoved the girl aside!

"Thanks." said Robin. "She wouldn't shut up! It was like a combination of Kitten and Control Freak!"

Starfire smiled at him. "I believe you shall like this song, then." she said to Robin. "I hope it shall take your mind off past events!"

With that, the DJ now played _Holding out for a Hero_.

Robin found the song appropriate as they both went all out with his dancing. Starfire now displayed a variety of moves, spinning Robin around occasionally, dancing tango style quickly, and freestyle moves.

When they finished, they sat down for another drink.

"Invigorating!" Robin said.

"Indeed!" Starfire replied. "Do you have any other songs you wish to dance to?"

"None that I can think of. Right now, I could do with a shower."

"I agree. Let us go back the resort, okay?"

"Sure."

It took over an hour before the two Titans got back to the resort. Once back in their room, they showered together, dressed and once again left the building, making way for a place for dinner.

Robin picked a rather extravagant looking place. Fortunately, he had his specially made credit card that he used to keep his identity secret.

Once seated in the restaurant, and having ordered their drinks, they searched the menu for something they would like.

"These items look awfully expensive, Robin!" Starfire noted.

"Hey, I'm treating you tonight, remember?" Robin replied. "I'll spare no expense."

"You will do that for me?"

"You're worth it!"

She smiled at him and looked back at her menu. "This looks delightful." she said, pointing out a rather expensive steak.

Robin nodded as he made his selection; chicken teriyaki.

The food arrived about ten minutes after they placed their orders. Robin indulged himself as much as he could into his meal, as he kept thinking of Starfire's order; she had the steak cooked medium rare. It seemed odd for such a choice for the young girl. But then again, she _did_ come from a warrior race. At least, that's how he saw her people; a race of fighters, strong, bold, and courageous. He admired all these characteristics, especially in Starfire. 'That must be why I love her so much.' he thought. 'Well, duh! I've always loved her. Guess I never figured out exactly why.'

After the dinner, Starfire anxiously await dessert. They decided to share a chocolate cake with hot fudge on it. It took minutes for the meal to arrive.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, admiring the cake. "I shall enjoy sharing this large pastry with you, Robin."

"So will I!" he replied as he cut a piece with his fork and fed it to Starfire.

She giggled as he gave it to her. She did the same with him.

"Oh no." Robin said.

"What is it?" Starfire asked, concern in her voice.

"Memories are returning!" His voice had mock fear in it.

"What are they?" Starfire was genuinely concerned.

"I'm reminded of...Mother Mae Eye!"

"Do not worry, friend Robin!" Starfire said triumphantly. "I shall crush such memories!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Star! I was joking with you!"

She glared at him, then also smiled. "I supposed I must learn the relaxation you have learned, Robin."

"That's quite a twist for us!" he said. "_I_ used to be the tense one!"

They both laughed and continued their dessert.

After paying the bill, Robin and Starfire made their way back to the resort.

"I have had a wonderful time, Robin." she said.

"Don't get too relaxed!" Robin said. "This night is just getting started!"

Starfire laughed in glee at his remark. 'Let it happen tonight!' she thought. 'Let it happen!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was late evening when Robin and Starfire returned to the resort. When they returned to their room, they rested on their beds.

"So," Robin said after a minute or so. "What do you want to do now?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I am not sure. Is there anything you had in mind?"

He shrugged his shoulders. They both sighed, and stared at each other. As they did, their eyes locked gazes. Shortly, their expressions werethat oflust, bothknowing what the otherhad in mind.

They kicked off their shoes and stood up.

"Wait a moment." Robin said. He picked up a "Do not Disturb" sign and placed it outside on the doorknob. He then closed and locked the door.

"Now, where were we?" he said.

To answer him, Starfire slowly removed her gloves. She then unclasped her arm band and set them on her bed. She then removed her top and flung it at Robin.

He smiled as her tossed Starfire's top on her bed. He removed his shirt and dropped his pants, stepping away from them.

Starfire giggled at him as she removed her skirt. Before she could make another move, however, Robin rushed over to embrace her. He almost had forgotten the feel of how her breasts felt against his bare skin.

Smiling at him, Starfire managed to get free of Robin's embrace and slid his boxers down. Robin did the same with her panties.

"Mind if I ask you something, Starfire?" he said.

"What is it?"

"Are all of your panties purple?"

"Yes, it is my favorite color. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Oh." She giggled at him and motioned toward the other bed. "Shall we?" she said.

Robin led her to the bed. Before joining her, he took off his mask. He leaned in close and kissed her. Without a word, Starfire then forced Robin on top of her and began the passionate love making.

Robin reveled in the sensation of their passionate throws, feeling as if he was having sex for the first time! Still, he remembered a few things since then, and was able to keep up his performance.

His feelings of frustration and anger from the months they fought the Brotherhood of Evil, as well as his obsession toward Slade, all began to surface. He thought he was going to loose concentration! But he was able to channel his emotions, and continued more furiously than before.

Starfire noticed the change in Robin's performance, and loved it! He was stronger now than he had ever been, going faster than she knew before. She felt highly stimulated; she started moaning and muttering Robin's name.

Robin hardly took notice, because now a new feeling came into mind.

'Not this!' he thought. 'Not now!'

It was a nightmare, buried deep in his mind, one he had hoped had gone away. But apparently, it was still fresh. It was the memory of another madman he encountered, laughing, working his evil experiments on him, and the fatal tragedy that followed! And yet, the laughter went on!

Robin gritted his teeth and shook his head in frustration, trying to shake the sensations out of his head.

Starfire noticed Robin's mannerisms and decided to take action. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him under her. Now she was in control, and rode him with fury!

Robin was snapped out of his "trance" by Starfire's action. He smiled at her, thankful for what she did. The fire within him was rekindled.

The two Titans were finished an hour or so later. Sweaty and tired, they rested on the bed.

"That was incredible, Robin." Starfire said, sweetly.

"Thanks." he replied, breathing deeply.

"What was it that made you mad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed angry for a moment. You shook your head and made a growling sound."

Robin blinked in surprise. 'Did it effect me _that_ much?'

"I had no idea!" he said.

"Well, I may exaggerate, but you still seemed mad."

"Oh. It was a...bad memory. One from long ago."

"I see. Well, I am glad that you recovered."

"So am I."

"What shall we do now?"

"I say let's shower and head for home. Tonight, our reservation expires."

Starfire nodded. "Too bad. This was a lovely place."

"We'll return, some day."

With that Robin got up. Starfire quickly joined him and embraced him.

"Something the matter?" Robin asked.

"No." she replied. "I just like giving you hugs."

Robin smiled and returned her embrace. They let go of each other and took their showering supplies into the washroom.

The shower was refreshing and invigorating for both of them. The two of them snuck in many kisses before they were done.

After drying off, they got out their clean clothes. As he was getting dressed, he noticed Starfire was just staring at him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I am just admiring you." she said with a smile.

He blinked. "I know some guys that would gladly do the same with you."

She giggled. "I know some girls that would also do the same with you." She then stared at him with an expression of lust. "That is why I am glad you are _mine_."

Robin smiled back. "I'm glad I _am_ yours."

Grinning, Starfire got dressed quickly in her clean underwear and uniform. Robin did the same.

They packed their other clothes and belongings, and left a tip on the dresser. Next, they checked out at the front desk.

In the parking lot, Robin saw the R-cycle was still where he left it. He and Starfire stowed their belongings and put on their helmets. Robin started the engine as sped off to Titans Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Raven sat on her bed, drumming her fingers on her book. She was nearly two-thirds through the book, having spent almost the past twenty-four hours reading it.

There had been two emergencies that required the remaining Titans presence; Johnny Rancid had caused mayhem in Jump City Park. He was dealt with rather quickly by all three of them. Then, Le Blanc made an attempted bank robbery. Raven took care of him without help; he went berserk when the dye packet in the bag of money he had exploded, staining his costume. Caught off guard, Raven subdued him with some (mostly) empty paint cans from a nearby construction site. The police apprehended him not long after.

Despite Robin's predictions of her having fun with the remaining members of Titans Tower, theydid not come true. The two were rambunctious and immature. Even staying in the same room with them was an effort. When they weren't competing in a video game, they went at it over a game of cards. And if it wasn't that, they talked over a magazine or comic book. Sometimes, Raven felt as if she was baby sitting Melvin and her siblings again.

Her reverence was interrupted by a knocking on her door. She answered it; it was Beast Boy.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know the love birds are back."

She glared at him. "Thanks."

She followed him to the main lounge.

As soon as they entered, Beast Boy rejoined Cyborg in front of the TV.

"You didn't start again without me, did you Cy?" he asked.

"Of course not!" he replied. "Where's the fun in that?"

Laughing, they resumed their game.

Raven shook her head at them. 'Couple of big kids.' she thought.

Just then, Robin and Starfire entered.

"Friends, we have returned from our vacation!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven faced them. "Glad you're both back."

Cyborg and Beast Boy joined Raven.

"You're both looking well." Beast Boy remarked.

"Yeah, like 100 percentbetter!" Cyborg added.

The two Titans nodded. "We do feel a lotbetter." Robin said. "Did anything happen while we were away?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Raven replied. "How about you two?"

Robin and Starfire glanced at each other and smiled. "We did alright." Robin said.

"Yes, it was very, _very_ fun!" Starfire added. Then she and Robin shared a laugh.

Raven could only shake her head, while Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances.

"If it's all the same to the rest of you," Robin began, "I think Starfire and I will head to bed."

"Fine with me." Raven deadpanned. The others agreed.

When the two lovers left the room, Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to the couch.

"I bet I know what those two must've done!" the changeling said.

"Not one word, Beast Boy." Cyborg said. "Not one word!"

"And you know what'll happen if you _do_ say something!" Raven said tersely.

"Gotcha!" Beast Boy blurted out, nervously.

Smiling, Raven returned to her room to continue her reading.

Robin joined Starfire in her room after tossing his suitcase in his room.

"Thank you for a most enjoyable vacation, lover Robin!" Starfire said.

Robin nodded. "You're welcome. I'm glad _I_ could treat you to something this time."

Starfire giggled as she embraced him.

When she let him go, Robin had a pensive expression on his face.

"Is something the matter, Robin?" she asked.

"I feel like there was something we forgot."

"What could that be?"

"I don't know." He casually looked around the room, and stared at Starfire's dresser. Suddenly, it occurred to him!

"Starfire, do you remember if we brought condoms?"

She thought for a moment and gasped. "No, I did not bring any!"

Robin groaned in exasperation. "_We forgot to use condoms!_"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Raven waited in her room with Robin. He paced the room nervously, while the mystic watched him.

She really couldn't blame him; it had been nearly a week since he informed her of the mistake he and Starfire made when they had sex. Now there was the chance that the Tamaranean girl would be pregnant.

Raven had gone out to buy a pregnancy testing kit. Although it promised to give a result after three days into a pregnancy, it was decided to wait a bit longer in case Tamaranean physiology took a bit longer to register evidence of pregnancy.

"I can't believe how careless we were!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven rubbed her temples. "You're human, Robin! A mistake is natural!"

He shook his head. "I know better than this! I shouldn't have been so stupid!"

Raven got up and held him by his shoulders. "Look, it's done, okay? So stop punishing yourself for it!"

Just then, Starfire entered the room. Robin went to her. "What did it say?" he asked.

"I am not sure." she replied. "Raven, could you tell me?"

She handed her the tester. Raven studied it over, then checked the box it came in (she had it on her dresser).

"The results are negative, Star." she said. "Lucky you."

Robin heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Raven. I owe you."

She smiled at him. "I'll remember it."

Starfire and Robin left the room. They went in his room.

"Well, we were fortunate." he said.

"Yes, I agree." she replied, sighing. "Robin, perhaps we should not engage in sex in the future."

He glared at her. "Why do you say that?"

"There is a risk of me becoming pregnant. As long as I am a Titan, I must not let that happen."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, as long as we take precautions, it's something we won't have to worry about. We shouldn't let this one mistake prevent us from sharing our love together."

"But Robin," she began. "There will be a risk! What if something goes wrong?"

He rubbed her shoulder. "We'll worry about it when it happens."

She nodded. They regarded each other, and exchanged kisses.

The following week, Starfire awoke earlyone morning, feeling somewhat nauseated. 'Did I eat something bad?' she thought.

She went to the bathroom, dizzy and disoriented. She glanced in the mirror, examining herself. She appeared normal, though her eyes seemed slightly bloodshot. As she turned to the side, she thought she also looked like she had put on some weight. A feeling of unease shot through her spine.

She exited the bathroom, unsure what to do. Then, she had an inspiration; she rushed over to Raven's room.

Raven was half-asleep when she heard Starfire's knocking on her door. She rushed over to the door, growing in anger.

"What!" she exclaimed when she opened her door. She then realized who it was.

"Friend Raven, I am in need of your assistance!"

She was confused for a moment. "What do you need my help for, especially at this hour?"

"Well, I am feeling strange. I have never felt as I do before."

"How 'strange' do you feel?"

"I am feeling sick, like I ate something bad. I am not sure what could be wrong with me."

Raven rubbed her eyes. "Well, I suppose I could take you to the infirmary."

"Thank you, Raven."

The two girls were walking down the hallway when Robin joined them. He noticed that Raven had not put on her cloak or shoes, and Starfire was still in her sleepwear.

"What's up you two?" he asked.

Raven turned to face him. "Oh, good morning Robin. I'm just taking Star to sick bay."

He looked at her inquisitively. "Is something wrong, Star?"

"I feel sick, Robin." she replied. "I am not sure what it is, so I want friend Raven to help me."

"Okay, let's go." They continued on their way.

In the infirmary, Raven led Starfire to a bed. She laid down flat on it, while Raven obtained a few odd looking instruments and placed them on a small cart.

"What are those for?" Robin asked.

"Just things to check her insides, that's all." the mystic replied. She turned on the devices and rolled the cart next to the table.

"Star, could you unbutton the bottom half of your shirt?"

She did so, giving Robin a smile. He blushed.

Raven moved the edges of the shirt aside, exposing Starfire's belly. She then spread a gel on her, which made her laugh; she was ticklish

"Sorry." Raven said.

She applied the gel to a small device, shaped like an oversized salt shaker. She touched it to Starfire's skin, and watched a small screen.

"This is a high definition ultrasound." she said. "It can scan organs to make sure they are functioning normally."

"What if it doesn't find anything wrong?" Robin asked.

"Then I'll probably do more tests." Raven replied.

She scanned an area of Starfire's bellycarefully, but found nothing. Then, she moved lower, and apparently something caught her eye, as she let out a slight gasp.

She made some adjustments to the device, and scanned even lower.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Raven appeared dumbstruck. "There must be something about Star's chemistry. Something that the test isn't made to pick up."

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, "What is it you are saying?"

Raven put the scanner down and glared at her friends.

"Robin..." she began. "Starfire...she's pregnant!"

At first, the Boy Wonder was awestruck. The, he collapsed on the floor.

Starfire muttered something unintelligible, and then also fainted

Raven noticed this and smiled at her friends. "Congratulations, you two." she muttered. "You're going to be parents."

**The End...?**


End file.
